Traveling Soldier
by Little Aya-chan
Summary: A songfic to the song Travling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks. It is a very sad song and this is a sad story. But it makes you realize the hurt that poeple feel everyday. I don't own naruto just the plot and the story. That is my disclaimer!


Traveling Soldier

Cynthia Lominac

This is a sad story and a sad song. The song is Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks. Everyone needs to hear it and see the pain that military families feel. I am military myself and I know I put my family in pain everyday, but they understand completely.

This story is dedicated to my daddy, Dennis Lominac who I just lost this year. Daddy rest in peace, I miss you so much.

_Two days past eighteenHe was waiting for the bus in his army greenSat down in a booth in a cafe thereGave his order to a girl with a bow in her hairHe's a little shy so she gives him a smileAnd he said would you mind sittin' down for a whileAnd talking to me,I'm feeling a little lowShe said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

Naruto turned 18 two days ago. He was currently outside the bus station waiting for the military bus to come pick him up. He was off to fight against Sound for his country. The bus wasn't scheduled to be here for 3 more hours so he went across the street to this little café. He just sat down in a booth when this waitress came up to him. She was a indigo haired beauty with a little silver bow in her hair. He was a little shy around her so she smiled a pretty little smile that made him smile right back at her.

"Would you mind sitting down and talking to me for a little while? I'm a little low," Naruto asked.

"Sure I'm off in an hour if you can wait til then. I know where we can go and talk peacefully," the waitress, Hinata, replied smiling at him, prettily.

_So they went down and they sat on the pierHe said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't careI got no one to send a letter toWould you mind if I sent one back here to you_

Naruto sat there for an hour and when the hour was up little Hinata came up to him, smiling, and said lets go. He followed her down to the pier and they sat there and talked the hours away.

"I bet someone like you has a boyfriend. I don't care though," Naruto said, smiling bitterly.

"Nope. it's always been just me," Hinata said smiling brightly. It made him smile back despite the way he was feeling.

"I have noone to send a letter to here at home. Since I have made a friend in you would you mind if I sent one back here to you?" Hinata asked blushing.

Hinata smiled brightly up at him and nodded her head brightly. He laughed and said he had to go catch his bus. She smiled and gave him a hug good-bye.

_Chorus: I criedNever gonna hold the hand of another guyToo young for him they told herWaitin' for the love of a travelin' soldierOur love will never endWaitin' for the soldier to come back againNever more to be alone when the letter saidA soldier's coming home_

Hinata cried every time they told her she was to young to be with him. She swore that she would never hold the hand of another guy. She told every boy that asked her to go out with her that she was waiting for the love of a traveling soldier. They laughed and she cried even more.

One day it got to bad for her that when she was told that he was to old for her, she yelled at her parents faces, "I'm never gonna be alone when the letter said a soldier's coming home!"

_So the letters came from an army campIn California then VietnamAnd he told her of his heartIt might be love and all of the things he was so scared ofHe said when it's getting kinda rough over hereI think of that day sittin' down at the pierAnd I close my eyes and see your pretty smileDon't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

Naruto got the first letter from an army camp in Sound instead of Fire.

_**Dear Hinata,**_

_**I'm in Sound now. I miss you and being home in Fire, Konaha to be exact. I'll be home soon, though.**_

_**I have something important to tell you. I'm in love with you, and I just now realized I did have someone all along. Please tell me you feel the same way. **_

_**I'm scared being over here. Every time it gets to bad over here I start to think about that day down at the pier. I close my eyes and I see your pretty little smile. I miss you so much.**_

_**Don't worry about me but I won't be able to write for awhile. I love you!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Naruto**_

_I criedNever gonna hold the hand of another guyToo young for him they told herWaitin' for the love of a travelin' soldierOur love will never endWaitin' for the soldier to come back againNever more to be alone when the letter saidA soldier's coming home_

_One Friday night at a football gameThe Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sangA man said folks would you bow your headsFor a list of local Vietnam deadCrying all alone under the standsWas a piccolo player in the marching bandAnd one name read but nobody really caredBut a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

Friday night was a game at the university where Hinata was going to school. She was a piccolo player in her college band. The last letter she had received was the worst news she ever had and would even get. The press box asked the audience to bow their heads for the list of the soldier that fell in Sound for this country.

One name read didn't bother anyone but the lone piccolo player that stood under the bleachers crying. She wore the same little silver bow in her hair that she wore when she met Naruto.

_I criedNever gonna hold the hand of another guyToo young for him they told herWaitin' for the love of a travelin' soldierOur love will never endWaitin' for the soldier to come back againNever more to be alone when the letter saidA soldier's coming home_

_I criedNever gonna hold the hand of another guyToo young for him they told herWaitin' for the love of a travelin' soldierOur love will never endWaitin' for the soldier to come back againNever more to be alone when the letter saidA soldier's coming home_


End file.
